


I Gave You My Kidney

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [191]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Good Peter, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Protective Derek, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: It was as if the part of himself he’d given had poisoned his childhood friend against him.





	I Gave You My Kidney

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Welcome, to my madness. (Couldn't get this thing posted hours ago, so I'm doing it now)  
> To those not familiar with this little series of mine, due take note that this fic is created under the passing 15 minutes so no great work is to be found here. There are mistakes, bad writing, so if you can't handle that run now and be well. 
> 
> So, this little tale is my humble payment to my friend who is called for this time around called Abandoned-Ambition, and she wanted a tale where Jackson and Stiles used to be friends but then after Stiles saved Jackson's life and got hurt doing it, Jackson dumps him.

Watching Jackson, as Stiles tended to do when lacking any other distractions, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if all the pain he’d suffered through the years was truly worth it. Was the pain he suffered from a slightly botched operation to save Jackson's life worth it since the once sweet kid Jackson had been was no more.

It was as if Stiles kidney, the one that now sat safe and snug inside of Jackson’s ridiculously good-looking body had somehow corrupted Jackson, poisoned Jackson against him. Not that Stiles was the only one Jackson treated like crap, anyone Jackson viewed as someone lesser became a target for the crueller side of Jackson, but still Stiles had been the first one to suffer the new Jackson.

 Perhaps because of the close relationship he’d shared with Jackson before the change, simply made everything Jackson said and did cut him just a little bit deeper. Of course, it was easy for Jackson to hurt him since he knew all of Stiles' past fears and dreams, and this Jackson wasn't afraid to use them as he pleased. 

 Stiles honestly missed the Jackson that had been, while loathing the Jackson that now was. Well, no, Stiles didn't hate Jackson, he didn't like this Jackson and he did hate the fact that he wanted Jackson to just stop, to just stop hurting him and be part of his life if only as a friend. 

 `Man, if looks could kill. ´ a familiar voice said from right beside him before the old boards of the bench groaned, there’s no need for Stiles to turn his gaze away from Jackson to know who the person is that settled down near him.

 `Then he’d be dead. ´ Stiles says while offering Boyd one of his carrot-sticks, knowing very well that Boyd had skipped lunch that day to study, according to Erica Boyd wanted to become a doctor. 

`Ten times over. ´ Boyd remarks while taking one of the many snacks Uncle-Peter had made for Stiles that morning, a simple nod is all Stiles has to give in a response to such an accurate statement. Indeed if Derek’s glare had the power to kill then Jackson would’ve been dead long ago, if glares had the power to kill then many members of Stiles’ family would’ve already killed Jackson. The amount of time Derek had spent glaring at Jackson had to be some sort of record, anytime Jackson crossed Derek’s path the older male would glare murderously at him.

 Derek really played the overly protective big brother part well, then again Cora and Laura played their parts as over protective sisters equally as well, which at times could be a little bit too much for Stiles to handle.

When Stiles’ dad had started dating Talia Hale Stiles never imagined that the relationship would evolve into one where their families merged, never had he imagined Talia would become his step-mom or that her mothering wouldn’t bother him, if anything Stiles found it nice to be treated the same as Talia’s own kids. When her dad started dating Derek’s mom Stiles never imagined he’d end-up with siblings that didn’t hate him.

  It was nice not having to go to bed without saying goodnight to an empty house, it was nice having meals with people you could actually talk with.  Stiles’ anxiety had also eased some by simply knowing that _if_ something happened to his dad that he wouldn’t be left alone in the world.

 Life was good, even if Jackson wasn’t part of it.

 `What are we talking about? ´ Erica asks as she drops herself none too gently down on Boyd’s lap, knocking the air out of her boyfriend in the process.

 `Derek and Jackson. ´ Stiles says before turning his attention back to his homework, Stiles did understand why Derek disliked Jackson after all Derek knew all about what had happened between him and Jackson, Derek knew all about the complications Stiles had suffered after the surgery that saved Jackson’s life.

 `Oh really? ´ Erica asks before turning her attention towards the field where Derek and Jackson were trying to best one another, or rather where Jackson was trying to best Derek which was pretty much an effort wasted.  Stiles found it rather disturbing the way Erica’s eyes would light-up whenever Derek went after Jackson, but a part of him also understood why Erica found joy in watching Jackson get his ass kicked, after all Jackson had been rather horrible towards her once upon a not so merry time.

 `By the way, is Derek _still_ grounded?  ´ Erica asked while taking the last four carrot-sticks.

 `Yeah. Why wouldn’t he? ´ Stiles has to ask because who on earth would think his dad would suddenly give Derek a break, especially after Jackson’s dad threatened to get a restraining order against Derek. 

 `I just thought maybe he’d go and talk to Talia, or something, like he did after the Slushy-incident. ´ Erica replies, shrugging her shoulders before settling comfortably on Boyd’s lap, humming happily as his strong arms wrapped around her.

 `Oh he did. ´ another familiar voice, the one belonging to his step-sister says, ` and mom ripped him a new-one. ´ Cora goes on to say while taking her seat next to Stiles, her voice becoming just a little bit too growly as she snaps at Erica, ` And will you stop eating Stiles’ food. ´

 ` All he got from that failed attempt was a week added to his original sentence. ´ Stiles says not even trying to hide that he didn’t entirely agree with the harsher sentence, even if Derek had said a couple things that would’ve hurt his dad if he’d been home at the time, the punishment still felt a little bit too much, ` personally I think was a bit too much. It’s not like he killed or maimed Jackson. Or even kidnapped him. ´

 Seeing his former best friend take his now best friend down, and the move was far from a clean one, if anything it was the sort that should’ve landed Jackson’s delicious looking ass on the bench for the upcoming game. Seeing Scott go flying and hitting the ground hard, Stiles leaps up as fast as he could, without Cora’s steady presence he’d no doubt would’ve fallen flat on his face but the realization didn’t stop him from shrieking furiously, `OH COME ON!  Finstock! Are you freaking blind like your grandmother?!´

 `DON’T START! ´ the peculiar man barked back at him, `If you think you can do a better job princess, then get your ass on over here. ´

 `Sure thing cupcake, ´ Stiles ignored the way coach paled ever so slightly when he said cupcake, a vicious grin itching to be set free but Stiles fights this urge and continues to say, `can’t be that hard if they let a blind man do it. ´

 `Stiles, I’m fine. ´ Scott calls out from the field, only just able to stand on his own which did nothing to convince Stiles that Scott was perfectly alright, especially when Scott could barely breathe or stand steadily on his own.

 `Scott, buddy, I love you. I do. ´ and Stiles does, he does love Scott because Scott is without a doubt the nicest guy in town, he’s not the smartest one for sure, but if one could become the valedictorian by being nice then Scott was a sure-in for that honour. Not to mention, Scott didn’t ditch him when half of his body wasn’t functioning right, not once had his best buddy laughed at him when he struggled to form words, which was why Stiles was admittedly overly protective of his asthmatic buddy.

 `But, let me handle this. ´ he starts but of course Jackson had to jump in there, as he always seemed inclined to do whenever the two friends were having a conversation, which was frankly rude.

 `Aww, are you worried about your boyfriend Stilinski?  ´

 `Stilinski-Hale! ´ both Cora and Derek barked as was expected.

 `Whatever. ´ Jackson grumbled clearly done with everything that wasn’t about how awesome he was.

 Perhaps sensing the dangerous storm called Stilinski-Hale vs. Whittemore threatening to roll in over the town, _again_ , coach made the strangely wise decision to call it a day, the shrill sound of his whistle causing more than just one set of ears to ring before barking that practise was over.

 `Why is _he_ always such an asshole? ´ Erica asked as they watched the team slowly make their way off of the field, ignoring the pissed of grumblings about stupid kids and cupcakes that dropped none too gracefully from the coach.

 `Jackson or coach? ´ Stiles had to ask even if he already knew the answer.

 `Jackson obviously. ´ Cora responded, glaring at the man in question.

 Hours spent trying to understand the unpleasant change that had happened to his former best friend, hours spent trying to find answers to the question what had happened to the Jackson he missed, had brought no answers. To this day, Stiles was completely perplexed over the mystery that was Jackson.

 `Don’t know. Maybe he didn’t just his kidney replaced but his personality too. ´ Stiles said with a heavy heart, it always felt horrible to remember that Jackson hadn’t always been nasty and mean to people, that he’d been nice and sweet and the sort of person Stiles never imagined he’d lose.

 ` I don’t know. ´ Stiles sighed as he sat back down on the bench.

 Stiles loved Scott. Scott was his best friend and hopefully unlike Jackson he’d always be that. He also found a lot of comfort and companionship in his siblings and friends, but still there were moments like these when the unhealed crack in his own heart left behind by Jackson departure that made the loss feel fresh yet again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted Stiles to have a happy family after the shit that happened with Jackson, thus the Hale's. Nothing against Melissa, but she's only got one kid and I also had a craving for lunch and snacks making Uncle-Peter, so there. 
> 
> Oh, and my reasoning for Jackson's crappy behaviour is due to his inability to handle his own feeling of guilt over what happened to Stiles, and he's also a bit angry that Stiles risked his own life for him, and then he became jealous over being replaced with Scott as well as the Hales but that's all Jackson's fault.


End file.
